The end of time
by darkswansea
Summary: second story about Anna Williams set 2 years after the season 5 finale. A strange object hits Atlantis. Two of the expedition members are send back in time. Will they find their way back?


**Chapter 1**

Anna was standing on the balcony looking out on the city, her hands on her belly. She couldn't believe how much Atlantis had actually become a real city. In the first years it had been an earth outpost, full of soldiers and scientist. It hadn't taken long for relationships to develop all over the city and now there were also children besides Torren living in Atlantis. She felt a kick in her belly and smiled. Soon another child would be joining the Atlantis family. "Hey babe, did you miss me?." A voice whispered in her ear while wrapping his arms around her. Evan had returned from his mission. She turned and put her arms around his neck. "Nah not really" she smirked and then she kissed him. She was glad he was back and that he was alright. Although she never really let him notice she worried like hell every single time he stepped through the gate. There was always this slight chance that something could go wrong and that maybe, god forbid, he wouldn't return. In the years that they had been together she had a lot of scares and it never got easier. "Anything interesting happened while I was gone?" He asked when she broke off the kiss to catch her breath. "Yeah actually, McKay discovered this new lab in the south tower and it has some really cool stuff that isn't in the database" even now years after they first came here new discoveries about the city were being made every day. "Another!, how big is this city?" Evan exclaimed. "I guess it's never going to stop surprising us, that's what makes it so beautiful." She laughed. "Anyway, how was the mission?" Evan had let go of her and started undressing so he could take a shower. "It was pretty routine, no trouble at all." he said while taking of his shirt. "Evan!" She exclaimed when she saw the band aid on his shoulder. "What happened?" He always did that, trying to hide his injuries. As if she wouldn't find out eventually. "It's nothing, some of the villagers didn't trust us and started firing arrows at us and one hit my shoulder, I'm fine." She sighed, why did she fall in love with a soldier. "Right, well, I promised Rodney to help out with some things in the new lab, I'll see you at dinner?" He nodded and kissed her before stepping into the shower. God, he was hot she thought while looking at his muscled body.

...

Only seconds after he stepped out of the shower, he heard Sheppard over the radio. "Major Lorne, come in." He sighed could he really get no peace today "This is Lorne, what's wrong sir?" Another wraith attack, Genii or any other enemy? "We've got an unidentified object coming towards Atlantis, report in the gate room immediately!". Unidentified, yeah, that sounded like trouble.

...

"He Rodney, found anything interesting?" When she walked into the lab she found Rodney behind a console, just like she left him a few hours ago. That man really needed a hobby. "Hmm oh it's you." Rodney's tone as uninterested as always. "I've been going over all the information but every little thing is encrypted. Whatever research has been done here, it's top-secret" She could see the excitement on the Rodney's face. The top-secret part definitely made it twice as exciting for him. "Anything I can help you with?" She was expecting a no, I mean, it was McKay she was asking, but to her surprise he nodded. "Yeah, I've been having a hard time getting into the computer.". "Obviously this guy likes riddles and unfortunately the ancient philosophy is all voodoo and hoodoo to me." She laughed in herself, it was actually a very good explanation of the ancient philosophy even she didn't understand most of it. "Alright let me see what you've got" She sat down next to him when something hit the tower.

…

The unidentified object wasn't a ship like they had expected, but it had penetrated the raised shield with ease. Seconds after it had penetrated the shield they heard the explosion. "Crap!" Colonel Sheppard shouted next to him. "It has hit the south tower, level 14" Evan froze, Anna was all he thought. The new lab had been in that tower. Then all around them the doors closed and the power shut off. The computers powered by the mark II generator were displaying some weird inscriptions. "What is that?" Said Mr Woolsey, who was standing behind Chuck. "I don't know sir." He answered.

**Author's note:**

I don't own anything related to the stargate franchise. Second story about Anna Williams set 2 years after they left San Francisco bay.

Please review!


End file.
